Bulterier
Bulterier (ang. bull terrier) – jedna z ras psów, należąca do grupy terierów, zaklasyfikowana do terierów w typie bull. Typ wilkowaty. Nie podlega próbom pracy. Rys historyczny Pierwsze opisy psów walczących, podobnych do bulteriera spotykane są w literaturze dużo wcześniej, zanim nazwany ojcem rasy James Hinks przyprowadził je w roku 1862 na wystawę. Taplin (cytowany u Backmana) w 1803 roku pisze o terierach krzyżowanych z buldogiem wśród niższych warstw społecznych, których używano do polowań. Z roku 1808 pochodzi obraz Jamesa Warda przedstawiający bulteriera maści czarno podpalanej z białymi znaczeniami. Według Edwarda C. Asha były już w roku 1819 białe psy nazwane Bulterierami Paddington, ważyły około 30 kilogramów. Głowy miały podobne do boksera.Około roku 1830 studenci z Oksfordu (Freeborns) wyhodowali białe bulteriery a w roku 1842 Sir Richard Burton zabrał takiego psa do Indii, gdzie rasa ta stała się jedną z najbardziej lubianych przez kolonistów.Bulterier z 1915 rokuJames Hinks – hodowca zwierząt – około 1850 roku zaczął krzyżować bulteriery ze staroangielskimi białymi terierami. Wspomina się także o chartach angielskich (greyhoundach) i dalmatyńczykach. Swój udział w powstaniu rasy miał także z pewnością pointer, Bedlington Terrier i Staffordshire bulterier. Hinks miał ambicję by wyhodować rasę o białej maści. Jego psy miały być nie tylko piękniejsze od dawnych bulterierów, ale musiały także posiadać ich cechy charakteru – waleczność i zwinność. Pierwsze wzmianki na temat bulterierów w Polsce pochodzą ze Lwowa z okresu międzywojennego. Niestety brak jakichkolwiek dokumentów na ten temat. Po drugiej wojnie kilka egzemplarzy pojawiło się w ambasadzie brytyjskiej w Warszawie. Wygląd Mocno zbudowany i umięśniony, proporcjonalny i ruchliwy. Sprawia wrażenie żywotnego, rezolutnego i inteligentnego. Jego unikalną cechę stanowi opadająca linia kufy (downface) i jajowaty kształt głowy. Niezależnie od wzrostu, psy powinny mieć wygląd harmonijny. Budowa Psy o mocnej budowie, muskularne, proporcjonalne. Charakterystyczny profil głowy nie pozwala pomylić bulteriera z innymi terierami typu Bull. Głowa powinna być długa, mocna i masywna po koniuszek kufy, ale nie toporna. Oglądana z przodu jest jajowata i doskonale wypełniona, bez wklęśnięć i załamań. Profil łagodnie zagina się ku dołowi od szczytu czaszki po truflę nosową. Mózgoczaszka między uszami jest prawie płaska. Szata i umaszczenie Włos krótki, przylegający, jednolitej struktury, lśniący, twardy w dotyku. Zimą pies może mieć miękki podszerstek. U psów tej rasy występuje szeroka skala umaszczenia: biała, pręgowana, tricolor, czerwona, płowa. Niepożądana maść niebieska i czekoladowa. U bulterierów o umaszczeniu kolorowym przewaga białego koloru może być przyczyną dyskwalifikacji na ringu wystawowym. Nakrapiana lub przesiana biała sierść jest uznawana za wadę, lecz znaczenia na głowie są dopuszczalne. Zachowanie i charakter Bulterier jest psem zrównoważonym, żywym (lecz nie nadpobudliwym) i bystrym, lecz często upartym. Wymaga wczesnej socjalizacji z innymi zwierzętami domowymi. Tolerują dzieci, jednak ich kontakty z nimi muszą odbywać się pod kontrolą osób dorosłych. Użytkowość Początkowo hodowane jako szczurołapy, później wykorzystywane do walk psów oraz polowań na niedźwiedzie (w większej grupie). Psy te są bardzo wyczulone na ogień, według niektórych źródeł alarmowały w wioskach o pożarze. Obecnie są głównie psami rodzinnymi. Zaliczane do psów obronnych. Bulteriery dobrze czują się w psich sportach, takich jak agility czy flyball. Zdrowie i pielęgnacja Wymaga doświadczonego i konsekwentnego właściciela, który będzie potrafił odpowiednio postępować z psem i zapewnić mu odpowiednią dawkę ruchu. Bulteriery powinny pracować raczej krótko i intensywnie, niż długo. Sierść krótka i przylegająca jest łatwa w pielęgnacji. Jednymi z najczęściej występujących chorób dziedzicznych są głuchota i atopowe zapalenia skóry. Na choroby te podatne są częściej psy białe lub o dominującej maści białej. Im większy procent białego umaszczenia sierści tym większe prawdopodobieństwo głuchoty. Jest to spowodowane brakiem melanocytów w skórze(komórki odpowiedzialne za pigment sierści), które również odpowiadają za rozwój komórek słuchowych. W Polsce jest kilka ośrodków (Wydziały Medycyny Weterynaryjnej/prywatne kliniki) wykonujących badania słuchu metodą BAER pozwalające ocenić już w wieku szczenięcym słuch bulteriera. Świadoma eliminacja z hodowli osobników dotkniętych głuchotą całkowitą lub jednostronną pozwala minimalizować ryzyko przenoszenia i powielania tej wady w kolejnych miotach, a tym samym przyczynia się do wzrostu poziomu osobników zdrowych. Ciekawostki W początku XIX wieku szczurołapami były niedużych rozmiarów bull and terriers, później wraz z rozwojem tej "dyscypliny sportowej" zastąpiły je teriery, z których dwa o umaszczeniu black and tan (czarne z podpalaniem) przeszły do historii jako zdobywcy rekordów: *'Billy' – zabił 100 szczurów w 6 minut 13 sekund, *'Jacko' – udusił 1000 szczurów w godzinę i 40 minut. W "gladiatorach" dr Fleig zamieścił reprodukcję kolorowanego sztychu przedstawiającego bulteriera z roku 1826 zwanego "Pincher", białego z łatami na głowie i u nasady ogona. *Jednym z najlepiej znanych właścicieli bulterierów był generał George Patton. Jego pies nazywał się William the Conqueror, przez generała i jego rodzinę nazywany był Willie. Zobacz też Kategoria:Psy Kategoria:Rasy psów Kategoria:Psy średnie Kategoria:Podszerstek zimą